


Smile for Me

by Stingyysimp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bad Writing, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Poetry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingyysimp/pseuds/Stingyysimp
Summary: A simple poem for the lovely Jeverus!
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 35





	Smile for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Haven't posted in a while since I dropped my Scorbus fanfiction. But I think I realized that I'm more of a oneshot writer, since it doesn't take me so long to do, even with the same amount of effort. So enjoy this crappy poem!

_When I look into your cold stone eyes I see,_   
_So many untold emotions swarming inside._   
_I wonder if I could just make you happy,_   
_Would you be gracious enough to smile for me?_

_I have never seen eyes so gorgeous yet so cloudy,_   
_As you walk down the corridors on your lonesome,_   
_I wish I could hold your hand and set you free,_   
_And once I do so, you will smile for me._

_I regret many of my actions,_   
_as the years proceed._   
_So why all of a sudden,_   
_do I need you to smile for me?_

_The answer is simple, you see,_   
_your determination, your sarcasm, everything._   
_So please, I'm begging you,_   
_Will you smile for me?_

_My love for you gives me desperation,_   
_As I silently plead you look at me._   
_But of course, why would you_   
_even glance my way?_

_I've realised the one I was chasing after,_   
_wasn't who I needed._   
_After searching far and wide overseas,_   
_I knew who it was, I was shocked,_   
_And many would agree._

_It really was you all along,_   
_I guess it should've been obvious to some degree,_   
_So please, please, please, please,_

_-_

_Would you smile for me?_

_-JP_

**Author's Note:**

> ∘❤∘❤∘❤∘
> 
> A/N: Coming out with a short Jeverus "story"! James trying to be all lovey-dovey towards Sev. And this is my attempt at poetry. Yes, I'm back. Sort of. I probably won't post much honestly, so enjoy this as best as you can! And James is a simp, But I love him.
> 
> ∘❤∘❤∘❤∘


End file.
